Sleeping Beauty
by Damian Cross
Summary: In which Harry is the Sleeping Beauty, Voldemort is the evil Witch, and Hagrid is the fairy. Cute, short retelling of the famous fairytale starring our favourite Harry Potter characters. One shot.


**A magical retelling of the famous fairytale: Sleeping Beauty**

Once upon a time James Potter, the King of Godric's Hollow, and his Queen, Lily Potter had a son, which they named Harry.

They decided to have a great celebration for the birth of the prince, and invited everyone to attend the party. Wizards and Witches who were powerful were invited to be Harry's Godfathers and Godmothers. There were fourteen of them.

James and Lily invited Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black and many others, the weakest of them was Rubeus Hagrid, but because he was nice and strong, James wanted Hagrid to be Harry's godfather too.

Remus Lupin gave the Potters a special magic tooth from the jaws of a werewolf, giving him strength. Peter Pettigrew gave Harry fur from a rat, giving him the ability to be stealthy. Dumbledore gave Harry a lemon lolly, to remind him that life should be fun. McGonagall gave Harry a furball from a cat, bestowing the ability to change shape. Sirius gave Harry a toy-broomstick, giving him the ability to escape from enemies quickly.

However, at that time, a very, very bad Wizard called Lord Voldemort lived. He killed innocent muggles and half-bloods. He was evil.

They did not invite Lord Voldemort.

On the day of the celebration, news of the event, passed on by Peter Pettigrew, came to the ear of this evil wizard.

He was not happy.

Lord Voldemort apparated to Godric's Hollow, angry and vengeful. He sent up his sign, a skull with a snake coming out of his mouth and started sending stunners and curses left, right and centre.

"WHY WAS I NOT INVITED?" he roared at the scared parents.

Hagrid was pushed off by Lord Voldemort, just as he was about to give Harry a gift.

"I will show you the wrath of Lord Voldemort," the Dark Lord threatened. "I give Harry Potter a gift too: when he is seventeen, he shall die at his own parents' hands!"

Then he disappeared.

Lily and James began to despair. "Oh, what shall I do?" Lily cried. "Our poor son!"

Hagrid gave a small smile. "I have not given my gift yet, Lily. I cannot banish you-know-who's curse. But I can change it. Harry shall not be killed by his parents. He will, instead, have the curse of sharing the same powers of Lord Voldemort. And he shall fall into a deep sleep for one hundred years."

"Thank you, Hagrid!" James beamed. "But-to prevent Harry from harm, Lily and I shall disappear from his side. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid shall deliver Harry to his aunt's house-there he will be safe."

And so he was, safe, that is. He also had a lightning scar on his forehead, a sign that showed he shared Lord Voldemort's powers.

* * *

Harry grew up to be a stealthy, strong, animagus who was really fast at running away from bullies and knew how to be fun.

But he was not allowed to see his parents.

On his seventeenth birthday, he saw, in the mirror of erised, the image of his parents. This was not his first glimpse of the mirror, but for some strange reason it was sitting in his bedroom at no. 4 privet drive.

He reached out and found himself sinking into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was the princess from the Burrow, and wanted adventure. She had heard about the small, scrawny boy with the glasses and wanted to make fun of him, so she set off to the Dursely's house.

It was, after one hundred years, surrounded by a forest. Ginny fought giant spiders and basilisks before reaching to the house where Harry lay, fast asleep.

Ginny snorted at the sight of Harry drooling and threw a bucket of water over his face, where he came out of a deep sleep and fell in love with her.

Lord Voldemort arrived, angry that Ginny had ruined his plans. He stunned her.

Harry, angry at the sight, charged at the Dark Lord, bringing him down and punching his face. Then he remembered he was a wizard and killed him by using an Unforgivable.

Ginny and Harry married and lived happily ever after.

* * *

"That's a muggle fairytale?" Ron snorted as Hermione read him the story.

"No," Hermione frowned, staring at the contents. "The original 'Sleeping Beauty' was different. More romantic. And the main Character was not Harry."

Around the corner, George and Fred Weasley snickered. "I think Ron liked our version of the fairytale," Fred said.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated! Nothing is better than people reviewing my stories- truly, it makes my day!**


End file.
